


To Whom It May Concern

by RavenBlackwing



Series: Dead Letters [2]
Category: The Rasmus
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Letters, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah writes a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom It May Concern

Title: To Whom It May Concern 1/1

Author: Raven Blackwing

Rating: NC17 Het

Disclaimer: No offence is intended to anyone so please don’t sue, I have nothing, but you can take the plot bunnies if you like.

Special Warnings: RP fic. PWP- sort of. Smut, although I have toned down some of the language (unusual for me ), some fluffiness in parts. It also seems to have developed into a songfic towards the end (sorry about that, blame the bunny). If you no like, turn back now – ye have been warned.

Cast: Lauri/OFC 

Timeline: 2nd in series. Follows I’m Jealous 

Author’s Note: Ok, let me start by saying that I rarely write fiction, I have written exactly two pieces, both in the LotRverse, both very kinky (bondage, domination, BDSM etc), both very explicit, so this is a bit of a departure. I’ve read quite a bit of Rasmus fic and that is obviously what bred the bloody great plot bunny that jumped me from under my desk and voraciously chewed my ankle. This is the result, and it’s all your fault.  
Feedback and constructive criticism welcomed at raven_elfwitch@yahoo.co.uk, all flames will be kept to light candles in event of a power failure (saves on matches).

Spoilers: None

Summary: Hannah writes a letter

Dedications: To Mr B and girlfriend with pink ear ribbons, you know who you are. And to L – Brightest blessings, I hope you enjoy the story. Love and light. Raven

*~*

Right, got the legalities out of the way, therefore, without further ado, I give you…

To Whom It May Concern

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dearest Lauri,

Forgive me for writing this, but we have been friends for a while now, I would even go so far to say that you are one of my very best friends and we have always been able to tell each other anything, but I have a big problem and I am simply unable to tell you personally, this is why I’m writing this letter. Even if you never get to see it I’m hoping that just writing will help me solve my dilemma and get it out of my system. So as they say, a problem shared is a problem halved, and now I’m going to share my predicament with you, my friend.

You see, for some time now I’ve been finding myself thinking of you, not just when you’re going to pop round for a cup of tea and a chat or where we’ll be going at the weekend, no, it’s more like how your eyes light up when you smile and how your voice, when it’s low and husky, sends shivers up my spine. I shouldn’t be having these thoughts about my best friend but there you are, and it’s getting worse. Just lately you’ve started haunting my dreams as well. I go to bed every night, hoping that you won’t be there but my prayers are never answered. The minute I close my eyes I see your beautiful face. And the things you do… I don’t want to tell you but I must, to save our friendship and my sanity.

They always start the same way.

I’m at home when I hear a knock on the door, I open it to find you on my doorstep looking for company, you sweep me into a hug as usual but instead of letting me go and moving into the house, you keep your arms around me and stare into my eyes. I slide my arms from around your neck and place my hands on your chest,

‘What are you doing Lauri?’ I laugh. ‘C’mon, let me go.’

I give a little shove for emphasis.

You tighten your grip round my waist in response and my startled gaze flies to your face. I watch in disbelief as your gorgeous green eyes darken to deep emerald just before your lips crash onto mine.

I gasp in shock and you immediately take advantage and plunge your tongue through my parted lips to tease mine.

I’m lost.

You taste wonderful and my eyes flutter shut as my arms twine around your neck. I hear a faint whimper and shamefully realise it came from me. 

But it seems that small noise was just what you were waiting for and you pull me even closer until I’m flush against your body. Gods, your heat is so intense I’m having trouble breathing and my knees start to buckle.

I feel you smile against my mouth as you lift me up and encourage me to wrap my legs tightly about your waist.

You release my mouth and I throw my head back as your soft lips start trailing across my jaw. Another loud moan escapes me as you find that tender spot below my ear and start to suck gently

I squeak suddenly and grip you tighter as you start to walk toward the stairs, kicking the front door closed behind you.

‘I’m going to take you to bed and make you scream, any objections?’ you ask, ‘good!’ as I shake my head.

You carry me upstairs to my bedroom and stop as you reach the side of the bed. As my legs slide from round your waist I seem to come to my senses,

‘Lauri this is wrong,’ I start

But I am quickly silenced by the feel of your finger against my lips. Apparently my body has no problems with what’s happening as I suck the digit into my mouth and my tongue swirls around the tip. With your free hand you pull my body closer to you and all thought flies from my head as I feel your hardness press against the juncture of my thighs.

You reluctantly pull your finger from between my lips and wag it slowly underneath my nose.

‘Bad girl, I’m running this show.’

Your voice is husky as you instruct me,

‘’Undress me.’

I grip the hem of your t-shirt and slowly raise it, bringing it over your head and down your arm. I want to linger but I have my orders and my fingers make their way to the buttons on your jeans. They fumble as they undo each metal stud, eager to get to the flesh beneath, and I kneel before you as I slide the denim down your legs. To my delight you are wearing nothing underneath and my hands slide their way back up your legs, intent on touching something that has been forbidden to me until now.

However, I’m disappointed as you pull my hands away and help me to stand.

‘My turn,’ you whisper

You gently take the edge of my tie-dye vest top and start to pull it upwards. Impatiently I raise my arms in a hint for you to move faster. But you laugh huskily and slide your hands teasingly up my sides; I shiver with a combination of ticklish feeling and desire. Once my top has been taken over my head, you throw it to one side and reach behind me to find the catch to my black lace bra Releasing the hooks you oh, so slowly slide the straps down my arms and as goosebumps raise over my skin and my nipples pucker I hear you catch your breath as you gaze upon my breasts for the first time.

‘Beautiful,’ you breathe. I blush and try to cover myself but you refuse to let me. Holding my arms down at my side, you dip your head and capture one taut nipple between your teeth and suckle deeply. My knees almost give at the sensation you are causing deep within me.

Too soon you pull away with a faint pop, you reach for the ties to my skirt and tugging firmly, the bow releases. You swiftly place your hands at my waist and pull the waistband over my hips, dropping to your knees, leaving me in nothing but a black lace thong. You wrap your arms about me and bury your face against my softly rounded stomach. Sensing that you are overcome with feeling I gently stroke your hair, letting you know that I understand and it’s ok.

Pressing a kiss against my belly, you hesitantly slide your fingers under the sides of my panties and slowly start to pull them down my legs. As my pubic hair is revealed you bury your nose into my most secret place and inhale deeply. And with a quick lick, which causes me to whimper, you pull my thong down to my ankles. As I step out of them you pick me up in your arms and place me on the bed.

Instantly, you move over me, placing your lips on the tender skin between neck and shoulder, and start to suck hard. I don’t know how you knew but I immediately melt into a puddle. Nothing gets to me faster than that place. I arch my neck and beg for more, which you are more than happy to give me. Your hands make their way to my breasts and knead softly, fingers pulling, tugging at my nipples, making them stand erect. I whimper as my secret folds dampen with moisture.

I want you so much but first I am determined to taste you.

Deciding you have been in control long enough, I flip you over and straddle your thighs

‘I’m going to have my turn now,’ I tell you, and I look at your body laid out underneath me – where to start?

I run my hands down your sculpted chest, scraping my nails lightly along your skin, pausing briefly to gently stroke your peaked nipples, while my mouth nips little kisses along your jaw line to your ear. You throw your head back against the bed and groan low in your throat.

My lips trail down your throat and join my hands in exploring your chest. I let my nails track down to your abdomen and as my teeth close gently over your tightly peaked nipple, I draw warm circles around your navel with one hand and feel the tight muscles clench in response. My other hand strokes a path even lower as I slowly lick my way down your body. As my lips reach your stomach I look up through my lashes and see you watching me with glittering eyes. I give you a sultry smile and lower my head towards your skin.

My hand closes around your hardness at the same time as my tongue dips into your navel and I watch your eyes close in ecstasy as your back arches up off the mattress. I smile against the skin of your abdomen and slowly nibble my way down to where my hand is gently stroking up and down your shaft. I hear your breath hitch as I softly breathe hot air over your twitching member. Your hips buck toward me and I answer your plea by taking the very tip of you into my hot, wet mouth. Your hand buries itself in my hair, silently begging me for more, which I willingly give, taking as much as I can deep into my throat and sucking hard.

I can tell you’re close to release when you tug me away, I pout in disappointment and you laugh shakily,

‘There’ll be plenty of time for that later,’ you say softly, ‘but I have more planned for you.’

I shiver in anticipation as you draw me up to lie beside you. Moving over me, you lay one hand over my breast and squeeze gently. I moan softly and wiggle slightly, I want you inside me so badly but you have other plans. Starting at my neck you start nipping, licking and sucking down my body,. By the time you reach my breast and close your lips over my puckered nipple I’m quivering with desire, and your hands, gods, your hands have moved to smoothly part my thighs and I readily spread my legs to give you better access.

I swear I scream and almost leave the bed as your fingers lightly caress my wet folds, an ache is forming in the pit of my stomach as your thumb find my hidden nub and presses tenderly.

‘Please,’ I plead, ‘I need you inside me now.’

‘Not yet, be patient,’ you whisper, ‘I want to taste you first.’

I groan loudly at this statement and I start to shake with yearning as your lips abandon my breast and slide down my stomach and even lower. At the first touch of your tongue against my wetness my hips start to buck uncontrollably as my orgasm crashes over me, you close your lips over my nub and suck lightly prolonging the waves of ecstasy flooding through me.

Finally, as the pleasure almost turns to pain, I tug you away and you slide up to kiss me. Eagerly my tongue tangles with yours and I can taste myself on you. While I’m distracted with the taste of myself in your mouth you position yourself between my still parted thighs and enter me with one thrust. I scream into your mouth as you fill me and I know I will never feel this complete with anyone else.

You start to move slowly, deep within me and I wrap my legs around your waist. Lifting my hips to yours I urge you to move faster and you deliciously oblige. I can feel the coil in my belly start to tighten again as we find a rhythm together, I can feel every inch of you stroking my walls as your hips piston faster and harder and finally I explode, my internal muscles gripping and releasing you, milking you as you join me in orgasm, hips pumping wildly.

And then I wake up, aching, wanting you next to me so you can fill the void within me and stop the hurting. But you’re not there; you’re never there. I want to cry every morning because I know that come nightfall I’ll have to dream again. I can’t stop it as much as I wish I could, because it’s not enough, never enough.

I’ve decided not to send this after all, your friendship is too important to me, I won’t… can’t take the risk of losing you completely, I’ll just have to learn to bury this deep within and hope you never find out.

I love you Lauri,

Hannah

*~*

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time 

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Kate winced as she heard that song start playing again, it had become a familiar sound around my house since I’d written the letter to Lauri. I couldn’t help it, I was moping! I had hoped that writing everything down would exorcise that particular demon, but it seems it had the opposite effect.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you 

The song said it all really but instead of being ecstatically happy I was miserable, my stupid emotions were going to destroy the best thing that had ever happened to me, Lauri’s friendship. I looked forlornly at the shelf I’d left the letter on, I hadn’t sent it, I just didn’t have the courage. And then I registered what I was seeing… or rather, not seeing.

‘Um… Kate,’ I stammered, ‘that letter, the one on the shelf, where is it?’

She looked up from her book,

‘What letter, the one to your friend?’

‘Uh… yeah, where is it?’

‘Well, I posted it for you, that was why you left it there… right? She looked confused.

I just stared at her with my mouth open in total disbelief.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time 

She stared back, and I swear I could practically see the light bulb switch on over her head.

‘Oh God, you didn’t mean to post it, did you?’ She looked close to tears for a moment ‘I’m so sorry, you’ve been so unhappy just lately I thought I’d do you a favour...’

‘It’s ok,’ I interrupted, ‘maybe I’ll get lucky and it’ll go missing in the post.’

I gave her a weak smile but inside I felt sick. Oh Goddess, maybe I should emigrate or something. I laid my head on my desk. That was it then, friendship over, spend the rest of my life alone and in total misery. I knew I’d never get over him, no-one else could ever come close. I closed my eyes and moaned.

I felt Kate lay a hand on my shoulder,

‘Did you ever think that maybe he feels the same way?’ she asked. I snorted.

‘Lauri has never shown the slightest interest in me that way’ I said quietly

I moaned again, of course he hadn’t. I was safe, a mate, someone who wouldn’t try and rip his clothes off the minute I saw him, oh if he only knew… oh that’s right, he will when he gets that letter. I thumped my head down on my desk again. 

_Come what may, come what may_  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may   
I will love you 

Kate gave me an awkward hug,

‘I really am sorry, but who knows, it might work out’ she said, hope in her voice. ‘Anyway, I’m going to go out for a bit, ok? Will you be alright?’

I nod slowly. I could do some serious moping and feeling sorry for myself if I was alone, and that was just what I wanted to do.

‘I might just take a shower, at least I can smell good while I sulk.’ I smile at her. I guess it’s not her fault; I shouldn’t have left the envelope there. I should have burned it, shredded it, hell, eaten it, anything but leave it lying around. She smiles back and wanders off to get her coat.

I hear the front door close as I make my way upstairs to the bathroom. Once there I turn on the shower and let the steam build while I collect my things. Sod it, I think, I need pampering, and I reach for my favourite luxury vanilla shower gel.

Everything gathered, I head back to the shower and after stripping off, I step in. The warm scent of vanilla fills the air as I wash my hair and start to scrub. Finally I feel myself start to relax as the hot water flows over me, rinsing away the foam.

Feeling squeaky clean, if not much happier, I turn off the shower and step out. After drying myself I start to slather myself in vanilla body lotion and as the scent hits me I feel my spirits lifting, I love vanilla. I’m just about to start dressing when I hear a knock on the door.

‘Damn, bet Kate forgot her keys again.’

I grab my white silk kimono and bolt for the stairs.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

I run down the stairs, tying the belt of kimono round my waist as I go.

‘This had better be good.’ I mutter to myself as I reach for the handle. I fling the door open to find Lauri on the doorstep.

‘Umm…Lauri… Hi,’ I can feel myself blushing and to make matters worse the look on his face does not bode well.

My gaze starts to sink, unable to meet his eyes, and I catch sight of the piece of paper he holds in his hand.

‘Oh Goddess,’ I whisper, ‘you’d better come in.’

‘It was quite a shock to find this in the post,’ Lauri said, making no move towards the door. ‘I would never have guessed you felt this way about me.’

I curse myself; I knew I shouldn’t have written it. 

‘I can explain…’ I start, but my eyes fill with tears as he shakes his head.

‘I think you explained well enough in this,’ and he holds the letter out to me. I reach out a trembling hand to take it from him but he refuses to let go.

‘Are you still having those dreams’ he asks. Startled at the question, I meet his eyes. What I see there causes hope to flood my heart, and my breath quickens. I nod. I see him swallow hard and then.

‘I hoped that maybe you’d like to give a demonstration.’

Finally he steps through the door and takes me in his arms,

‘Isn’t this how it starts?’

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

He smiles.

~*~

End


End file.
